The End of a Long Road
by ebie
Summary: My story on what happens after the Deathly Hallows. Based on Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron. Continue's straight from the end of Deathly Hallows. This is my first story, please read and review! Much appreciated  :
1. Chapter 1

**The End of a Long Road**

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry Potter lay in his bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Sun was streaming through the windows. He couldn't shake the images of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, and everyone else that died fighting against Voldermort and the Death Eaters out of his mind. How their lives had just been taken away from them in the blink of an eye. Harry shuddered. They all died for him.

He pulled back the sheets or his four poster bed and sat up. The dorm was empty, except for him. He wondered where everyone was. Probably sleeping in the Great Hall, after celebrating into the night. Harry longed to speak to Ron, Hermione, Ginny… all the Weasley family. But he couldn't. He had caused everyone enough pain, enough heart ache all ready. They wouldn't want to speak to him.

Dressing quickly, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed down to the common room. Again, it was deserted. Strange. He had expected there to at least be a couple of people slouched on cushions, or asleep on sofa's. Still puzzled, Harry pulled on his cloak and climbed through the Portrait hole. Now that he was invisible, he could go where he liked without being hassled. He began to head to the hall, but thought better of it. He didn't want to hear everybody blaming him for what had happened to their loved ones. Harry decided to go out to the grounds. He needed to be alone.

The sun shone on Harry's back as he wondered across the Hogwarts Grounds. It was a lovely day, but there was a cold breeze and inside he felt icily cold. Shivering, he sat down under and old, twisted tree and looked out at the Great Lake. The water was gently rippling across the surface. Harry imagined all the mer people in the depths of the water. Would they have heard yet? Would they blame Harry for all the deaths? Probably, Harry thought coldly. He took off his cloak. He was the only one there. It was odd, and even odder that no-body had been around the castle. He didn't think all the survivors could fit in the great hall, not with all the bodies.

The bodies.

Harry took of his cloak. No one was around. Had they been moved yet? Or were they still as lifeless as they were yesterday? He was unsure, where would they have been moved to? He didn't like to think of them dumped somewhere. But then, Harry knew that no one would do that.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was coming up for nine o'clock. He couldn't avoid people for much longer. But he couldn't stand to see their faces - Ron's, Hermione's, Ginny's - when they blamed him for everything. He had to get away. Somewhere no one could find him. But where? There was the mountains. Hagrid had been hiding up there, so there was bound to be a cave of some sort. Or he could keep on the move. Yeah, that seemed sensible. He could stay at the Grimmauld Place, then go to Godrics Hollow, and so on. Lost in his thoughts, Harry only just noticed the gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned round, to be greeted by the face of Ginny Weasley. Caught off guard, Harry quickly moved back, ready for her to start shouting. But surprisingly she didn't. Ginny just sat down beside him, and took his hand. They stayed like that for a while. Harry almost thought that Ginny was fine with him. Maybe she didn't blame him after all. But then she let go of his hand and turned round to face him.

"Harry, we need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, we need to talk"

-x-

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry sank back. He had known this was coming. It had just been a matter of time.

Ginny sighed. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry didn't know how to reply. Was he okay? What kind of a question was that? His friends, nearly all those close to him had died. It was like everytime Harry found someone to be close to, they left. Sirius. Dead. Lupin. Dead. Dumbledore. Dead. It was just a matter of time before he lost another Weasly. Fred. Gone, dead. It seemed a miracle that Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny….a miracle that they were still there. Looking at Ginny, her beautiful, caring face, he knew that she understood.

"I'm sorry, stupid question. I guess what I mean is, why haven't you come to see anyone? Everybody's here, in the Great Hall, waiting for you Harry. Are you deliberately avoiding us?"

Harry was shocked. "They're…they're waiting for me?"

"Of course they are! What did you expect?"

Looking deep into Ginny's eyes he said "I….I thought you were all mad at me. I mean, Fred, he…he died… for me! I thought that everyone would be blaming me, that you would all be angry"

It was Ginny's turn to be shocked. "Angry? Mad? Harry, are you crazy? You're a hero! People all across the world will be praising you, you've gone down in history! You saved us all, the entire magicical community from a fate worse than death. You saved us from Voldermort. Harry, you saved the whole world, the muggles to. You should be proud! Proud of yourself! And the people that died…. Harry, they didn't die in vain! Everyone that fought for us, for Dumbledore, were fighting for the future. They died a heroic death! Can you imagine Fred now? I bet he'd be boasting, boasting about the great cause he died for. Please Harry, please don't blame yourself"

Harry Potter stood up. "I've been a prat. A complete prat"

Ginny got to her feet and smiled.

Taking a deep breath Harry made a decision. "Come on, lets go in."

He held out his hand for Ginny, but she didn't take it. Turning around, he saw that Ginny hadn't moved. "Whats wro-"

Before Harry could finish, Ginny had thrown herself at him. She was hugging so fiercly, Harry almost fell over. But he kept his ground, and soon found himself embracing her as equally strong. It was like the world had stopped. Harry wished her could just stay there forever. But finally they had to break apart. Ginny was looking at him, with such passion in her eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"Shall we er.."

"Yes." Ginny seized his hand, and together they walked back to the school.

-x-

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, applause broke out. The whole room was packed with people grinning and cheering, all staring at Harry. It was quite awkward. But Harry didn't have to stand there for long. A whirl of frizzy brown hair came hurtling towards him, and Hermione Granger launched herself on Harry. She was followed by Ron, who clapped Harry on the back and said "Well done mate"

Harry spoke to nearly everyone, Luna, Neville, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Professor Mcgonagall,Bill & Fluer, and lots more. But then he was approached by Kingsly.

"Harry, well done" Kingsly said in his big, deep voice. "I was wondering, were you aware that I am now Minister of Magic?"

"Oh, no…Minister. Congratulations!"

"Thankyou. Now Harry, I would like you to meet my in my office sometime next week. I will send you an owl when I know the times and dates, but there are a few things I need to go over with you."

"Ok..Minister. Thankyou" Harry said. He was quite excited. What would the Minister of Magic want to talk to him about? He guessed it was about the battle, or maybe about where he, Ron and Hermione were last year.

"I will see you soon then Harry" Kingsly smiled, and left the room.


End file.
